creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blacknumber1/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clouds page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, So sorry about that. I'm so new at this. Thanks for the warning. URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I got it however, when I went to the article listing under "D", the Edit option wasn't present anywhere on the page... I found it odd. Maybe check that page out. Thanks. BANNED You have been banned for a week for linking to an shock, gore or similarsite. It is a direct violation of the terms of use, and next time it is linked, there will be harsher punishments. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 11:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello, Your pasta was deleted because it wasn't up to our standards. It may have been too cliché, too vague, or otherwise too poorly-written to be deemed admissible, and was thus rejected. Apologies for the inconvenience. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:13, October 16, 2013 (UTC) : Note that meaningless/poorly-executed gore and "shock value" can be considered a cliché. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:17, October 16, 2013 (UTC) It might have something to do with the fact that, when I first saw it, it was a wall of text. You may have not formatted it properly when you submitted it. I'll give it a closer look later if you would like, but I can't guarantee that I'll end up undeleting it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... Sorry, but I'm not undeleting this. The story is simply too flawed. There's also numerous grammatical issues, but even fixing those wouldn't save the story I'm afraid. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:56, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 16:44, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal Make two separate posts for each story (or better yet adapt the current proposal and create another appeal.) I will note that the story that was deleted for being blacklisted was later deleted for not being to to quality standards, you may want to review it (and re-work) it before making the appeal. Remember to sign your appeals and include their title in the headline should you decide to post it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Nightstalker You need to do a deletion appeal first as the story was originally deleted for issues with quality standards and there are a number of plot, spacing, punctuation, and spelling issues. Do not reupload stories without doing this. (Just so no progress is lost.) http://pastebin.com/kwyqNbfm EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you again! Categories Don't tag stories with the "CC-BY-SA" category. If you want to include the license (and credit) use this template: EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:36, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Lesson One Hello! Since you accepted my offer, here's your first pointer. This is something a lot of people have trouble with (and I'll explain why at the end) - italics versus quotation marks when it comes to titles. To remember what titles go in quotation marks, just remember "PASSE" - poems, articles, short stories, songs, and essays. Titles of books, albums, movies, shows, and periodicals are in italics (if they're on a computer) or underlined (if they're hand-written). You can underline titles on a computer, but it's not as common nowadays as underlining is usually reserved for links or for marking the beginning of sections in some articles. Example 1: "One time I was listening to Thriller ''and accidentally scratched the record. Now there's an annoying skip during 'Human Nature'." Example 2: "The first time I heard the unedited chorus of 'Pumped Up Kicks' was on ''CSI: New York." Of course, if there are quotation marks in the title of a novel, album, etc., you'd have both. For instance, I have a book of Bible stories called "And then the strangest thing happened..." I think the rule about titles with a word in italics (such as It Seemed Like a Good Idea) is that you can either italicize everything but that word (It ''Seemed ''Like a Good Idea) or emphasize that word another way (It '''Seemed '''Like a Good Idea or It Seemed Like a Good Idea). The exception seems to be most television graphics. If you look at things like network news tickers, "Up Next" promos on talk shows, or questions on game shows, they tend to put everything in quotation marks for some reason. I think this is one reason a lot of people put everything in quotation marks. Well, I hope I didn't sound like a pretentious jerk! Oh, shoot, I forgot to sign my name! Here it is! Raidra (talk) 16:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear it! I think we've all had experiences in which we've offered a little friendly advice to someone and he or she blew up (like we'd done something terribly insulting) or laughed us off (like the thought that they could use help, just like every other person in the world, was ludicrous). In fact, I once had a jerk on a different website do both when I offered him a piece of advice. It's good when someone understands that you're offering advice in a spirit of humility and sincerity and appreciates it. People who aren't afraid to listen to advice will go far. Raidra (talk) 11:46, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Lesson Two Here's your second pointer. You already know that when you have a quote that would normally end in a period (as opposed to a question mark or exclamation point), then the quote generally should end with a comma instead of a period, and what follows next should be left un-capitalized (unless of course it's something that should ''be capitalized, like a person's name, such as "Chopping onions is hard!" Tom said tearfully). However, that's only if what follows the quote is a continuation of the overall sentence. If what follows is a new sentence, then the quote should end with a period and what follows next should be capitalized. It's the same thing with what precedes a quote. If it's part of the overall sentence, then you should end it with a comma. If it's a separate sentence, then you should end it with a period. To show what I mean here's a short story which was inspired an anecdote from a joke book. ''Two battered wrecks of humanity sat together on a bench in the city park. Finally one sat up and sighed. Turning to his neighbor, he asked, "You want to know how I got in the shape I'm in? It's because I never took advice from anybody." He stared back down at his feet. The other man chuckled, but his chuckling was oddly sympathetic. "Shake, old fellow," he told his bench mate as he extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm in the shape I'm in because I followed everybody's advice." Also, unless the quote is part of dialogue that's going back and forth (meaning the speakers have been established at the beginning of the conversation and the reader should be able to keep track of who's speaking easily), establish the speaker in the same sentence so his or her identity will be clear (such as "Chopping onions is hard!" Tom said tearfully, or Tom said tearfully, "Chopping onions is hard!"). The exception would be if you wanted to establish the speaker's identity as part of a new paragraph. "Chopping onions is hard!" She turned around. It was Tom who had said it. His look matched the tearful tone in his voice. He always did get frustrated when dealing with tasks related to cooking important dinners such as this one. He put too much pressure on himself. '' This concludes this lesson/Great Moments in Excerpts from Non-Existent Dramas about Onion Chopping segment. Raidra (talk) 22:38, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Lesson Three After I posted the message earlier I remembered something that one of my college professors taught us. One of the things we had to do for her class was read short stories from our textbook and write essays analyzing them. She told us that she knew from once being a student herself that students assigned to write essays were eager to get them finished. Instead of printing off the essays the minute we were done, however, we should wait a few hours and then read them again to see if anything needed changing. For instance, if you finish it before going to bed at night, read it again in the morning. That way your mind isn't so focused on simply getting the project done and so excited about finishing it that you're likely to overlook mistakes. That advice has been a help to me in my subsequent writing projects. I don't always catch every mistake, but doing multiple proofreadings and taking time for "cooling-down" periods has resulted in fewer errors making it to the final draft. Also, you could name the series after the town, like ''Stories from Lytle, or something to that effect. In any case, I'm glad I could help! Raidra (talk) 02:57, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Your strory Ole' Broken Bones Pete Hi i wonder because i see a site calling chilling tales for dark nights and i wanted to request your story of ole' Broken Bones Pete but i need you're permission and you're e-mail for them to said i have you're permission to request you're story please. (Solonor1987) Templates You can use this template to give yourself credit as opposed to putting your signature (and time stamp) at the bottom of every page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:05, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry. Still learning the system. Thank you! Any Updates? Have you added any new stories to the Summer in Texas series, or whatever you're going to call it? Also, here's what may be an unnecessary addition. A book I read recently indicated that the names of ships (and maybe airplanes too) are italicized as well. This concludes your possibly unnecessary update of the night. Thank you. ;-) Raidra (talk) 01:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I look forward to reading the new stories. Like I said earlier, I'm curious to find out Jason's reaction to what happened to Joey (or maybe it's reaction to not knowing what happened to Joey). As for the Chris Priest story, who's to say it needs a paranormal/"true horror" element? You've shown (in "Chago") that a story doesn't need the paranormal to be a horror story, so whether or not you add such elements is up to you. In any case, I hope to read the two stories soon and provide feedback. I'm always glad to give feedback to someone who writes compelling stories and isn't afraid to take advice. Raidra (talk) 15:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Hey Black, It'll be my pleasure to read and review your latest story. Feel free to reach out whenever you have questions or need feedback. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'll try to make time this weekend to give it a once over when things quiet down a bit. I sympathize with ya, I got a few novellas myself on this site. It's always nerve wracking to get them together and posted. (Just take your time and I'm sure you'll be fine.) The concept seems interesting when I first saw you uploaded it on the WW. I'll try to read it and give some feedback, but just to be safe, you might want to enlist some better reviewers than me like ImGonnaBeThatGuy and Grizzly Bear. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:34, January 1, 2015 (UTC) You Profile Page I went ahead and prettied up your "My Stories" section for you. It looks better without the long links. If you liked the long links, feel free to revert my edit. Yes, I'm bored today. Mystreve (talk) 18:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Other broken pete story I really hope you will make an other ole broken bone pete story soon. Solonor1987 Other's User pages Although I realise this was an accident, please don't edit other's user pages. I assume you meant to edit his talk page. Would you mind being slightly more careful when editing next time? Some might regard this as vandalism, even though I am sure this wasn't your intention. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:58, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey, just thought I'd let you know about signatures. On user's talk pages, it's generally useful to us if you sign your messages. Signing leaves a link to your user and talk page, as well as a timestamp. In order to sign your messages, you just put four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message, which will automatically sign them for you. This allows users to quickly get to your user and talk pages to respond to you and allows admins to keep track of when messages were sent and by who more easily. If you have any questions about this, don't hesitate to contact me. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 22:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. In that regard, I'm still a newbie. A lot of people on here are very helpful. Thanks again. Blacknumber1 (talk) 14:03, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Gratz :) Congratulations on finishing that pasta. I will read it, but I'm not sure when because it's long. I'll try taking it one chapter at a time (unless it's so good I can't stop reading, lol). Umbrello (talk) 04:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Ditto, wish I found the time to review it (although it didn't seem like you were wanting for reviews/advice.) while it was in the WW, you'll soon find out that novella-length stories are much more rewarding (when given feedback) than writing short stories as it has a deeper impact on those that take the time to sit down and read it. You've just joined the ranks of a number of users who have incredibly long (and amazing stories) like Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story, Penpal, A Good Ending (yay self - promotion). Thanks for taking the time to sit down and write out the story. Best of luck in your future stories, lemme know if you want any help in the future. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Umbrello & Empryreallnvective, Thanks guys. Writing a novella takes a bit of a toll on you. It did for me since a lot of it is taken from my own life eperiences. I really did reach deep down for this one. I think there is a bit of me in most of these characters. Especially the trio. The noir style fades after awhile but in a good way. The characters are strong and likeable. I have so many story ideas floating around in my head, looking foreward to getting them out for everyone to experience. Gonna rest my brain for a week or so first. Thanks again for everything! Blacknumber1 (talk) 13:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Review please So, posted my latest pasta just a few moments ago. For Love and Hot Chocolate I would really appreciate feed back. Be warned, it is rather long, but hopefully worth it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for responding! Thanks so much for your response! I'm proud of your postive attitude and grateful for the recycled feedback. I think you have talent, and maybe I'll see a better example of it in the future. Keep writing! Alstinson (talk) 06:34, January 29, 2015 (UTC) And now I find you insulted me on a blogpost the other day. Maybe I should give you a harsher review. >:( Alstinson (talk) 23:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 'gratz And your novella, Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the Hatchetman is now being narrated. (It'll probably take a while to finish given the narrator, but it's a great accomplishment.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:57, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta Hi, Buddy. We were talking about living out in the boonies and creepy weirdos so I thought I'd alert you to the new story I just posted: Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. It's a gnarly hippy nightmare from hell story with a very disturbing ending that touches on some of the themes we discussed in my Horror and The American Family blog. If you get a chance, check it out, I think you will like it. Thanks for your time, I hope I'm not bugging you, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:55, February 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: freestyle judge Sure, I'd love to be a judge, even though I don't know what a freestyle pasta is. Can I also be a contestant?HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:00, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I noticed my story title was in red when I went back to your talk page. I don't understand why. I'm going to try it again : Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys Looks like Jay 10 just deleted my story. WTF? Can you tell me what's going on? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Never mind Never mind, he just changed some capitals in the title. I'm sort of clueless around here, I guess. Sorry if I bugged youHumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:31, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hey brother, my latest story, Tobit: The Bleeding Sky is posted. Please give it a read when you can and let me know your thoughts. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 01:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem, just two minor typos. (Hardly noticeable, but I do have a tendency to over-examine things...) Congratulations on getting this all set up. Let me know if I can help in any way with the contest. (Although Underscore is more than capable of helping with the entries.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC) No Worries Bro Thanks for your feedback! I mostly critique for fun, and I was half joking, about harsh reviews, LOL Think your talented and I'm gonna read your novella soon. Alstinson (talk) 20:21, February 4, 2015 (UTC) HElp I joined the 2015 Freestyle Creepypasta contest, but the only time i can work on the pasta is at school and im noit able to do it when im at home. What do i do? ThrashedThrasher (talk) 18:00, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Your name Is your penname by any chance a reference to Type O Negative? Just wondering. --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 18:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Freestyle Competition Hello, Blacknumber1, I enrolled in your Creepypasta Freestyle Contest, and have finished my entry. The story is 161 words over the 2,000 word limit. Altogether it takes less than 10 minutes to read. I want to know if we can make an exception to the word limit. Is my story still eligible? I await your reply. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Ignore the above message. I have submitted a version of the story that contains 1,973 words, approximately, to coincide with the 2,000 word limit. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 02:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Finalist Question Hello, it's Tyber. I seem to have made it into the Finalist's Division of the 2015 Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge. According to the blog page, I'll be getting two new topics on the 16th of February. Will these topics be posted on my Talk Page, or where can I find them when they do get posted? Also, do the 24-hour time limit and 2,000 word limit still apply to a finalist creepypasta? Thanks in advance, Tyberzannisultra (talk) 21:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Novella Critique Hey, friend! I'm gonna do a special critique celebrating the attention of your novella. Expect it in the near future. Alstinson (talk) 01:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Volunteer for judge. Hey Blacknumber1, so I heard you were still looking for some judges. If you are, I would be happy to volunteer Just message if you accept me as judge. Sgt.HootGibson (talk) 10:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Unfortunately work is picking up. (At work right now, semicolon opening parenthesis) So I'm afraid I wouldn't be that big of a help with my restricted hours. That being said, if you are unable to find a judge to assist and are desperate, I will be willing to lend a hand. I just think at the moment there would be a more effective user who is able to devote more time to your project. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Open spot Always interested, always was. If it remains open, I'll happily fill the void. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Invitation First off, it is convenient that I already had a section called "Invitation" on my talk page, isn't it? ;-) While part of me bites my nails over the prospect, I'm honored that you considered me, so sure, I'm interested! If no one else steps up, I'll join the panel. Thank you. By the way, I'm also curious about how we'll get our topics on the 16th - talk page, blog, or other? Raidra (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, it's an honor! Wow. Now I need to think up some topics for the finals! I'm working on reviewing the stories in the first round (aside from "Reminder of Death", of course), so do you want me to give those ratings as well? Raidra (talk) 19:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Here are some potential subjects I’ve thought of- the cold, a sauna, ghosts, disturbed pet(s), a nightlight, a child’s laughter, rabbits, gaming boats, an album, scratching sound(s), nightmares, dead birds, an abandoned hotel, exhaustion, autophobia (fear of oneself or fear of being alone), a bloody T-shirt, a corpse’s clothing, betrayal, wine, drought/disaster, hysterical blindness, sunglasses, darkness, obsession, bad water, a phantom train/subway, anger, exposure, pyromania, astrophobia (fear of stars or celestial space – not to be confused with astraphobia, fear of thunder and lightning), rumors, a bathtub, isolation, memorabilia, a trickster figure, a blanket, candles, hyperesthesia, dead flowers, fever, dirt, a pond, salt water, and weakness. I apologize if some of them are too close to ones that have already been used. So, what do you think? Raidra (talk) 12:36, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ~looks at blog post~ Hmm, there are six groups and each group gets assigned one subject, so we'll need six subjects (or maybe six themes involving two subjects, if you still plan on doing that), correct? Okay, I'll start mixing and matching! Of course, someone else will have to assign the subject for whichever group I'm in because it wouldn't be fair if I knew it ahead of time. I'll have something soon. Raidra (talk) 19:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Someone will have to double-check the numbers, but since my vote on "The Child of Pestilence" has advanced Atriathorne to the finals, there should be just one spot left now. If it should happen that there are two worthy stories and only one slot then I'm willing to sacrifice my own place in the finals. Raidra (talk) 17:23, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question I believe it's because we use the export tool to copy pages over there. It copies the entire page history and increases the edit count on the destination wiki. So I guess you've edited an article here which has been exported there, so you have technically made an edit there. All wikis you edit on, you become a member of. If you want it gotten rid of, ask me, and I'll explain how. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 06:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Just as a clarification, when do I start assigning actual subjects to those who join? Today and tomorrow, during round one, or do I, as a panel judge who was accepted later on, wait until round 2 on the 19th? ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Hey, bro, this thing was an awesome idea and you're doing a great job. So, I'm sure you've been seriously busy reading all these pastas so I'll be short. I am just jam packed with stuff going on right now, I'll spare you the details, but I barely have time to check up and read all the things going on with the next round. So, can you just tell me when we will be getting our new subjects? Thanks so much, man HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:55, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Finals Hey Blacknumber, Thought I should let you know, the last spot in the finals has just been taken. There's a list of all the finalists here. I've added a comment to the suggestion thread for us to discuss the finals - it's here. Can't wait for the finals to begin! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Writing Comp. Finals? Hey, so, I was just wondering because I thought we would receive our topics for the finals today but I haven't....were we meant to or am I an idiot and the finals aren't today? Natalo (talk) 07:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle judging Hi. I just wanted to throw my two cents in here, it doesn't seem fair to have only one judge for each group. There is a huge discrepency in the judging, Underscorre gave Whitix's Sheltered Life a 10/10 but then Raida went and gave it a 7/10, barely passing. I feel the judges should read all the stories and a combination of their scores be used. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'm cool with that. Really excited for the final! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Just to confirm something with you, we're starting the finals tomorrow at midnight GMT (4pm PST/7pm EST), right? So ~30 hours from when this is posted? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:33, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Quick note about contacting thee finalists Hey, please take a quick look at my latest comment here, as it explains how to contact the finalists. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Delayed Delayed due to procrastination and timing! I'm thinking of doing A 100TH Episode theme. Alstinson (talk) 17:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC) You might want to You might want to archive your talk page once the contest is over. It's getting kinda long. Leave me a message if you want help with that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :I would agree with you, but it is stated in the original post regarding the finals that we would try to work something out for those who can't do the original date. It's your call. I think that if they can do it tomorrow we should allow it, otherwise flat out refuse. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Basically, archiving is moving the contents of your talk page into a sub-page of it so messages sent to you can still be found but your talk page doesn't get too long. For example, I have two archives, User talk:Underscorre/Archive 1 and User talk:Underscorre/Archive 2, as well as my actual talk page. What you would do is create the page User talk:Blacknumber1/Archive 1, pasting all the contents of this page into there. Then you'd go back to this page and remove all the content, adding a link to the archive. If you want, I can do this for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Finals Hi BlackNumber, I am part of the freestyle finalists in group E I believe. I was just wondering, having only just found out that the 20th was TODAY! (Woops, lol) That I am seriously busy. I will not have any time to work on my pasta at all over today and Saturday, so can I instead get my topic on Sunday, at the beginning of the day and then hand it in at the end of the day or something? I just won't get home till 10 tonight, and then tomorrow I'll be out till 8 so it's really incovenient for me. Please message me as soon as you get this! Natalo (talk) 20:51, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I just have a quick question about the subject we were given. Is it that we have to do a revenge story AND a story with character from The Crow or is it that we need to do a revenge story with characters from The Crow? Atriathorne (talk) 23:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle clarification Hello Blacknumber1. I must say that I was certainly surprised at the subject I was given; it should be interesting to try and write a completely different story than normal. Judging by your recent story, I can tell this is a subject you're currently interested in. That said, could I have a little clarification on the subject? I get the feeling that you want something more than a typical revenge story. Do you want a story completely grounded in The Crow universe? I've only looked at a brief synopsis of the film and comic and as such don't fully understand what really defines the world of The Crow. I get that we create our own characters (stereotypical and outlandish probably?) and such, but do we still use the titular crow as our revenge enthusiast's starting point? More of an afterthought after letting ideas fester in my mind for a bit, I was wondering how much you'll judge the creepiness in the story. Every idea I have is more of an action/noir style adventure than a horror story. I'm just curious how integral horror is to the genre. Obviously, one could go the route of being stalked by the revenge enthusiast, but that would most likely read more like Jeff the Killer, and no one wants to read another one of those. Much thanks if you could clear that up. Whitix (talk) 00:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Finals - My chosen subject Hello, Blacknumber, I'm going to have to agree with Whitix, who commented above - I get the revenge part, but I've never heard of anything called "The Crow". Is it another Creepypasta? From the comment above, I don't think so, so it kind of leaves me in the dark. Is it an American thing? I'm British, by the way - so it could be that. Try to get back soon - I don't have long. Best regards, - The Baron. Baron Brixus (talk) 07:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Urgent - about the competition Is their a limit for the word count in the finals? It hasn't been made clear. Please get back soon, - The Baron Baron Brixus (talk) 21:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Again - urgent Is their any sort of leeway above that? I've already got to 2,200 words and the story isn't quite completed. Please respond, - The Baron Baron Brixus (talk) 21:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Noir Pasta Hi. I received the topic 'fired detective' and since you, sir, invented the Noir Pasta form, I would be honored if you would (when you get done reading and judging and find some time) leave me some feedback on The Long List. I tried not to be too noir and instead give a gnarly modern, true crime feel to it, of course with a twist. Also want to say that this has been a lot of fun and I appreciate all the hard work you put into this. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Finals Entry Greetings, Blacknumber1, I have finished my entry for the Creepypasta Wiki 2015 Freestyle Challenge Finals. Here is a link to the story. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) New story up on WW Hey, when/if you make time, I'd love for a review of my novella on the WW (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:431180). Need a bit of feedback before it goes on the wiki permanently. Thank you! K0R0M0 Archiving Would you like me to archive this page for you, then, seeing as the contest is now over? It will be less of a hassle trying to find specific messages. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 12:44, February 22, 2015 (UTC)